


The Unispark

by artispain



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ratchet Lives (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artispain/pseuds/artispain
Summary: I'm literally creating an OC and entire AU so that a human having sex with that big beautiful bastard will make sense to me. And also Ratchet lives cuz fuck canon yo
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Unispark

Chicago  
Anna stared at the ceiling listlessly. Plumes of ugly black smoke glided across the white surface like rolling black thunder clouds. She felt dizzy. Maybe if she squinted, she’d be able to see shapes in them. Like bunnies or unicorns. Just as she had in those big puffy cumulus clouds outside. Where was mommy?  
The little girl made herself sit up from her bed. The room was dark save the sunlight filtering in thru the window. Darker so for the smoke puffing thru the cracks above and around her door.  
Mommy hadn’t woken her up from her nap. The slant of the light coming in thru her window indicated that it was late afternoon.  
Something was wrong.  
She placed her feet on the floor, her toes searching instinctively for her teddy bear foot slippers, before rising to pad to the door.  
Her small hand reached up for the door handle. The usually cool metal was quite warm to the touch. Anna twisted it and opened the door to be immediately engulfed in thick black smoke. Her lungs constricted painfully and she began to cough as she ventured out into the hallway. All was pitch dark. She instinctively covered her nose with the collar of her shirt.  
“Mommy?” No answer. And her voice sounded muffled and unreal in the smoke. Her eyes began to water and to burn as she squinted and struggled to see. Large stains were forming on the drab grey walls of the hallway. “Tasteful” her mother had called the color. It was like her home was turning into night.  
“Mommy, where are you? I’m scared.” Anna’s voice started to break as she began to cry.  
A shattering noise startled her and her little body jerked to face the large window in the living room. She caught the glint of sunlight off a blue and red metallic surface before the smoke enveloped it. Her eyes began to really burn then, and she began to rub them with her grimey blackened fists. This only made the pain worse and she began to cry even louder.  
Two burning blue orbs shone thru the darkness, illuminating her sooty face and red bleary eyes.  
“Come here, little girl.” The voice was like nothing Anna had ever heard before. Deep and thrumming and soothing and immensely loud. For a moment, she forgot all about her clouded vision. Those orbs were eyes. Giant eyes. She suddenly knew this just as surely as she knew there was a heart in her chest. As surely as she knew that she wasn’t going to see Mommy ever again.  
She was dead. She had to be. And her home, here on one of the upper stories of a building was on fire. Hell was coming for her. Even as she thought this, she began to register the sounds of flames licking the baseboards. To feel the increasing heat thru her slippers.  
And that voice. Surely it was god. Or one of His angels. Come to rescue her. Come to take her to Mommy and Daddy up in the sky. Come to bring her to those bunnies and unicorns.  
She reached a hand forward, now nearly blind from the smoke, stumbling and crying. Reaching for that voice.  
“That’s right, little one. Follow my voice.” Anna’s heart thundered to the bass of that voice.It was so LARGE and yet so gentle.  
Her hand smacked painfully into the base of the window sill. She opened her eyes, trying desperately to see out of the window. Her vision was now so blurry that even the blue orbs were blending together.  
Anna yelped as a nail tore. As she scrambled up onto the window ledge.  
Fear made her hesitate. She’d looked out this window countless times. It was high up. REALLY high up. If she just blindly hopped out, she’d surely hop to her death.  
“Come on now. Time is short.” The giant voice was insistent but still ever gentle.  
And Anna trusted it. Wobbling upon the sill, she closed her eyes, rose her little face to whatever face belonged to those eyes, and flung her arms out, palms up. Trusting. She extended a sodden black slipper out into what must surely be open air. And gasped as it touched a hard surface. She didn’t hesitate, moving her other foot to stand next to the other.  
And fell to her knees as some massive momentum pushed her down. Whatever she was on….. It was MOVING. Her chest constricted painfully at the impact of fresh air upon her lungs. She tried to open her eyes and SEE her saviour….. But her vision was just too blurry to really catch anything but what appeared to be immense fingers curling up around her.  
The hand of God. Anna was within the hand of God.  
This was her last thought before the blackness of oxygen deprived unconsciousness overwhelmed her.


End file.
